


Pie

by generictripe



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Drabble, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 16:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generictripe/pseuds/generictripe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It all started with a prank.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>An anon requested a windicuffs fluffy drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pie

It all started with a prank. The practical joke to end all practical jokes. You had the pie in hand and honestly you are feeling a little prideful at your own prankster's gambit. What an idea! What a classic! Jade would never know what hit her.

You stood outside the door of her house,pie concealed carefully behind your back. But the face that opens the door is not your friend. Nor is it Jade whom you preceded to shove whipped cream into the face of. Instead the pie reached the face of a certain senior. Who you may or may not have be head over heels for.  
Your heart dropped to the floor and bounces to hide under the welcome mat. It was Jake, her older brother and quite the looker. "You're not...Jade,"the words fall stupidly from you tongue. Everything is numb as you watched him cry out in surprise.

He stumbled back, whipped cream obscuring his eye sight. With a yell very much like that of a jungle hero,he plopped to the floor. "Jake,'you exclaimed,fist balled tight at your sides, "Oh damn. Oh fuck. I'm so sorry!" You kneeled down beside him. 

Jake took off his splattered glasses, wiping them on your shirt. "That is quite all right,mate"he laughed, looking very much like some sort of macabre snowman. "Your prankster's gambit must be through the roof. Jane will swell with pride when she hears this."

The laugh you let out was hesitant. It was a relief that flooded through you. Adjusting your seat on the ground, you lean in closer to Jake. "You've got a little..", you tapped your cheek, mocking his cream covered face. 

Jake's buck toothed grin grows wider. "So do you!" Without warning a hand full of pie came up to meet your face. You shrunk back,swearing. Damn it all! "Aw. Do not be such a spoil sport,chap,"Jake said,leaning in closer. You can smell the whipped cream on his face as he pressed his lips against your own messy cheek. _Maybe_ , you think _you should prank Mister English more often._


End file.
